Hogwarts: Past and Present
by Dali2theLlamasquared
Summary: CHAPTER 7 NOW UP!!! This is about four girls who travel into different dimensions and different times...you can figure out where! Just look at the title!
1. Into the Corner

Okay, this is a story about a bunch of girls and some different type of traveling...I'm not sure what kind of category this would be...oh well. That's okay though...right?

________________________________________________________________________

Disclaimer: I own none of the Harry Potter characters...so don't sue me! Anyway, I have no money! Also, there are some characters I have added...they are either of my creation (such as Prof. Pyntrik) or real people (Katelyn, Kasey, Erin, and Emily, for example). But, I do have their permission to use them in the story. Also, some names will be changed, in order to keep things anonymous...etc. etc. etc. (snore, snore).

________________________________________________________________________

"Finally! School's over!" cried Katelyn as she walked out of her school.

"I'm free!" cried Erin, too elated about school ending to care about people staring at her as she danced off.

"Did you put something in Erin's drink?" asked Kasey.

"If anyone, I though you would, Kasey," responded Emily.

The four of them were great friends. I mean like stick-like-glue friends. Katelyn was an Asian girl with jet black hair and light brown eyes. She was about 5'4" tall. Erin, who looks like she's half elf sometimes, is 5'2" with shoulder-length brown hair and blue-green eyes. Kasey, who is 5'6", has black hair halfway down her back and dark blue eyes. Emily, usually the most sensible one, has medium-length brown hair with blonde highlights, hazel eyes, and is about 5'5".

"Hey, remember? We're going over to my house tonight!" cried out Kasey.

"Yeah, and your parents won't be the same afterwards, that's for sure!" said Katelyn, who already knew how Kasey's parents were like when she was the only one there. "Hey, umm...are we going to...you know...when we get there? Have you told your mum yet, either?"

"Not yet; have any of you?" Everyone shook their heads. "Thought so. Let's go!" They all ran up to Kasey's mom's car.

"Hi, Mrs. MacKenna!" shouted Katelyn. "How's everything?"

"Fine. And you?"

"Great. No more getting up at the crack of dawn, no more homework, no more school worries!"

"Just savor this summer, Kate, because next year..." said Emily.

"Yeah, don't remind me, Em. I want to enjoy my summer. At least you and Erin are going to the same school! I'm going to..."

"Pottyville," said Kasey.

"Portersville. And those jerks from our school are going there, too! It's just not fair! They're such...idiotic buffoons!"

"Ha! Too bad for you," said Erin. "But seriously, I doubt I'll see Emily much. I mean, Pine Richland is sooooo big!"

"Well, we'll see each other, right?" They all piled into the car, already full with their stuff.

"So, what are we doing when we get to your house?" asked Emily cheerily.

"Getting out of the car," replied Kasey.

"Very funny," said Katelyn, "now, what are we doing when we get in your house?"  


"Get a snack and go up to my room probably."

"Sounds like a plan!" said Katelyn, cheerily (as in hyper).

They chatted the rest of the way to Kasey's house. When they got there, they all piled out of the car and climbed up the stairs from the basement (which is attached to the garage) and went to the kitchen. They got a snack, ate it, and went upstairs. (I'm keeping this succinct because I'm not good with these kind of details...unless essential). 

"So...now, Kasey? Or should I say Stripe now?" said Erin, also known as Katt.

"Stripe, and not in human form. You all brought your wands, right?" They all nodded their heads. They pulled out plain sticks; they were plain sticks at the moment, but, when they touched the left corner of Kasey's closet...

A few years before, Kasey and Katelyn (also known as Talons) had been exploring into the depths of Kasey ever-messy closet when Kasey had touched the left back corner of her closet with her bare hand. She suddenly disappeared. Katelyn decided that she'd feel around that same area and see if there was something wrong, which ended up in following Kasey.

To make an extremely long story short, they found a glitch in time and space, right in Kasey's closet. They found they could go anywhere in time and even go to another world! They even found out how to time travel in other dimensions! They also found out that you can only go into time travel and space travel by touching the wall with bare skin. This explains why her pet dog and parents haven't been found missing or have boarded it up (The parents would never dare to enter Kasey's closet without the proper gloves, etc. just in case of toxic wastes).

While experimenting, they found that, to go to a different dimension, they had to push the spot hard. If you press 10" from the ground, you will go into the future. Anywhere below that is the past. They found that, if you go to a different dimension, you can only go into the past, and if they rammed their hands into the 10" mark, they'll just have a bruised hand.

"Sure you guys don't want to go into the past?" suggested Emily. "I mean, we could try for the Victorian Age?"

"Hey! Have you noticed we've only landed in England?" said Erin pointedly. 

"We went to Israel once, didn't we?" said Kasey to Katelyn. "That was only when we thought of Israel, though...hmm...I know! Let's try thinking about Australia this time!"

"No; let's stick to what we've already planned out. I think that would be best." said Katelyn.

"Stop being such a worry-wart!" said Emily. "Why don't we try it?"

"But we promised Harry and Hermione..." started Katelyn.

"I've got an idea!" cried Erin.

"That's a first," said Kasey.   
  
"Shut up. Now, Kasey and I will go and try something while you and Emily go to Harry and Hermione. Okay?"

"Sounds like a good idea to me! Did I just say that!? Em, Kasey, what do you think?"

"Sure."

"Let's go!"

"Em and I'll go first." They stepped towards the corner and both touched their bare hands on the spot. They were gone instantly.

"Ready?" "Let's go!" They touched the corner. There was nobody in the room. Silence prevailed.


	2. Present Troubles

Okay...hope you liked the first part...umm...just don't kill me, okay?

________________________________________________________________________

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the Harry Potter characters, I've created some characters, and the characters that are real: I have their permission... yadda yadda yadda yadda yadda!

________________________________________________________________________

"Em, where is everybody?"

"According to my watch, it's lunchtime here."

"We had better get to the Great Hall...oops...we forgot, didn't we?"

"Yep. Well, we should now!" Suddenly, instead of two girls standing in the grass, there was a hawk and a bee. The hawk's name was Talons, and the bee's name was Daisy. They flew into the Great Hall, trying to keep out of everyone's way. By now, though, the students were used to a hawk and a bee flying into the Great Hall, for it had become routine. They just didn't know why they came in or who those animals were.

The two of them flew down and left the Great Hall. Two girls appeared in Hogwarts outfits soon appeared. Dumbledore stood up and called for attention when he saw them come back in.

"Attention, students. I have clearly forgotten to mention that our American friends have come to visit. Thank you." He sat back down and started to eat again.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione waved to the Americans. They walked over and sat next to Hermione, where two plates appeared.

"How have you been?" Anything exciting happening?" asked Em, all bubbly with excitement.

"Great. but where's Erin and Kasey?" asked Ron.

"Quit it, Ron; we already know you've got the hots for Erin, but they decided to stay put. But I think they might have gone off to Australia or something..."

"Cool! Hey, umm...you haven't been responding to our letter by owl post. You have gotten them, haven't you?" asked Hermione.

"Umm...no, we haven't. Have you gotten ours?" lied Katelyn. The Americans had neer to anyone from Hogwarts (except Dumbledore) about their glitch in space they found. No wonder those letter never got there!

"We haven't; so, what's up in America?"

"Oh, nothing much, really. Say, whos the new DADA teacher?" said Emily, changing the subject as best as possible. (DADA stands for Defense Against the Dark Arts).

"Oh, that's Professor Pyntrik. Odd name, huh?" They looked up to ssee the DADA teacher, who was totally ignoring Snape as he tried to talk to her. Professor Pyntrik was very tall, even sitting down, with long, wavy chestnut hair. Her eyes were a deep dark green with a tiny glint of golden yellow when she laughed. She seemed to like to laugh a lot. She was very skinny and was very pale. But, for some reason, her paleness made her even more becoming.

"Well, she's better than many other DADA teacher we've had," said Ron.

"Any are better than Lockheart and Quirrell!" said Harry.

"I like her a lot," said Hermione. "She actually knows what she's teaching! She almost never needs to look in the textbook!"

"Well, neither do you, Hermione!" said Ron. "You've already memorized them all!"

"At least I care about how I do in school!"

"At least I care about _what_ I do in school!"

"Have they been out of sorts lately?" asked Katelyn.

"Yep. It's actually not that bad today, though."

"How did it start?"

"Hermione wouldn't give Ron the answers to some DADA homework." (Ron and Hermione were still bickering in the background.)

"When will those two stop?"

"Not until someone makes them."

"Where is Erin when you need her?" sighed Katelyn loudly. Ron heard.

"I resent that! Just because I have a lot of fights with Hermione..."

"...and are in love with Erin..." added Emily to Harry and Katelyn under her breath.

"...that doesn't mean anything!" he continued, shouting.

"Hmm...why don I doubt that?" said Em mockingly.

"Maybe we should tell Erin when we wee her next..." mused Katelyn.

"NO!!!" cried Ron. He knew how quickly Erin jumped to conclusions...

"Then stop fighting with Hermione!" Em and Katelyn shouted. By that time, everyone was staring at the group at the Gryffindor table. They decided to stop being so noisy when...

"DUMBLEDORE!!!!!" cried out Cornelius Fudge as he strode into the Great Hall (or would it be waddled?...Oops...that was all the computer's fault!). He walked towards Dumbledore and spoke to him in whispers.

"What are they saying?" asked Harry.

"How should I know?" said Em, exasperated.

"Shut up! I'm trying to listen!" said Hermione.

"What?!" asked Ron.

"I got this walkie-talkie from the Muggle world and...trained it to follow anyone I tell it so. If you guys be quiet, we could hear them!" They all shut up.

***

"...small talk, Fudge. What is the matter?"

"You know all the followers of You-Know-Who?"

"Yes?"  


"They all escaped out of Azkaban!" (Gasp!)

"I was expecting this sooner or later. The Dementors are now on Voldemort's side."

"Please don't say his name out loud!"

"How long have they been gone?" Dumbledore totally ignored Fudge's last comment.

"We just found out!"

"All right. One moment, please." He consulted with Professor McGonagall on his right. "Good, Minerva. I'll be back in...about a few days. Don't panic!" Dumbledore left with Fudge from the Great Hall.

***

"This is sooooo not good!" cried Katelyn.

"No, duh!" said Emily. It was the end of lunch by this time, so everyone went to get their books for the next class, spreading rumors about what Fudge might have told Dumbledore and why Dumbledore had left.

"Care of Magical Creature is next, right?" said Emily to Harry.

"Yeah. Umm...be careful about what he might bring out...we just finished our last creature, and he's giving us a 'surprise' today."

"Okay. I'll remember to back up!"


	3. American Students

Here I am with part...what part is this? Number three, right? Okay, here goes!

This is dedicated to Potterprincess, for her loyalty and great motivation (also her great stories, which are really good!) If anybody reads these stories, they have to read Potterprincess's stories, too! Because her stories are even better than this!

________________________________________________________________________

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter characters, but the plot is mine. People you've never heard of are either of my imagination (and therefore I own them) or they're real people. If they're real people, I have their permission to put them in these stories!

________________________________________________________________________ 

****

Chapter 3: American Students

"This is soooo cool!" whispered Erin to Kasey. "We should have done this a long time ago!"

"I know! Hmm...I wonder..."

"What?"

"Do you think we'll see..."

"Coolness! Where do you think they are?"

"Let's try the Great Hall. Anyway, it's almost time for lunch. Well, at least, I think it's lunchtime."

"Oh my gosh!" cried out Erin. She stopped Kasey with her hands. "Good thing there's nobody out here! We forgot about..."

"Well, let's now!"

This time, instead of Erin and Kasey standing there, there was a cat and a Siberian tiger cub sitting on the grass.

The two felines walked through the hallways of Hogwarts, yet this time, the year was they year of the Marauders. Yep, Padfoot, Moony, Wormtail, and Prongs themselves, still students at Hogwarts. Katt (the cat) and Stripe (the tiger cub) were trying to find them when they were spotted by some Slytherins (they could tell by the looks on the peoples' faces before they saw Stripe). When the Slytherins saw Stripe, they hightailed it the other way, screaming "TIGER!!!!!!!!! TIGER!!!!! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"

__

I wonder... thought Stripe. _Katt, would you like to chase after them with me?_

Sounds good! The two felines bounded off in the direction the Slytherins went.

****************

"We've gotta find find something to do before I bore myself to death!" James sighed.

"I know. Hey, do you think there's a way to apparate in and out of Hogwarts?" Sirius was really bored.

"Dumbledore said it's impossible. Anyway, we've tried about like sixteen times! Think of something else, Padfoot. You're the one that comes up with the good ideas!" Moony said pensively.

"Hey! I thought up of having Dumbledore fall in love with the Deputy Headmistress!" pouted Wormtail.

"Yes, you did. And it was brilliant. It was really funny when he realized what he was doing in the middle of a kiss!"

"I don't think she'll ever forgive him for that, thought."

"Who cares? She's due for retiring soon, anyhow."

"What about..." but before Prongs could say anymore, a tiger came running up to him. They stared at each other. Then, the tiger leapt off to the teacher's table and jumped on Dumbledore's lap. The cup circled in Dumbledore's lap a few times, then laid down to sleep.

"Wow! A tiger!" cried Pettigrew.

"It's just a tiger cub!" said Padfoot, exasperated.

"I'm just surprised it went to Dumbledore as if...as if it knew him. What do you think, James? James? You alright?"

"Fine; just thinking," he responded to Moony. _Why did that tiger just look at me like that?_

But before he could ponder this any longer, a cat stalked up to him. She jumped up onto the table right in front of James, staring at him with very large eyes. She tilted her head to the side a bit, then looked at the other three: Remus, Sirius, and then Peter. When she saw Peter, she stalked towards him, hissing at him. She looked about ready to shred him to pieces when the tiger growled in Dumbledore's lap. The tiger cub had been watching what was going on.

__

Katt, I suggest you don't.

Why not? Can't I just...

No; we can't change what's going to happen. It has to be the way it is.

But...

No! I'd love to do something about it...actually I wouldn't mind tearing him to shreds, either...

Then why don't we?

Because that would change everything! We can't do that to the people here. They have their own fates and destinies. Leave it at that.

Fine then, all-knowing one; what do we do now?

I just need to get Dumbledore to follow me... The tiger leapt off of Dumbledore's lap and tugged at his robes. He followed the tiger willingly.

"I'm gonna follow that tiger!" declared James.

"I'm coming with you!" cried Sirius.

"Me too!" cried Peter.

"I suggest you stay, Peter," said Remus. "We need someone to 'hold the fort' while we're gone." They finally got Peter to stay when they crept quickly and silently through the hallway. They hid behind a pillar as they watched Dumbledore talk to a girl with black hair halfway down her back and misty blue eyes.

"What are they saying?" whispered Sirius to Remus.

"Hold it!" he said. He took out his wand and said "Heredia!" while pointing at his ear. He did it to the other two, too. Suddenly, they could hear the conversation...

"...You are telling me that you're from the future?"

"Mmhmm."

"And that the cat in the Great Hall is too?"

"The cat's here right now," said the girl. "Okay, Katt, you can do it now." Suddenly, the cat changed into a girl with shoulder-length brown hair and blue-grey eyes. "Hi, Katt. Nice trip so far?"

"Great! Though I would like to get my claws into that stupid little Pettigrew..." she said, fuming.

"Spass down; we can't change anything! It'd change everything from here on!"

"Yeah, exactly! Lil and James would be alive, Vold could be dead by now, Sirius wouldn't have to be in hiding..."

"Enough!" cried Dumbledore. "What are you talking about? What about Sirius in hiding and did I hear something about Lily and James being dead!?"

"Great! Erin, you idiot! Obliviate!" shouted Kasey. Dumbledore's eyes because blank.

"Who are you two, and what are you doing here?" he asked.

"We're exchange students from America, remember?"

"No, actually..." muttered Dumbledore, "...but I will remember soon enough." He smiled widely, the twinkle in his eyes again. "Why don't I introduce you to the students in the Great Hall?" He started to walk towards the Great Hall, Kasey and Erin following him.

"Great!" sighed Sirius. "Dumbledore can remember anything about what just happened. And did I hear them right when they said that you and Lily were _dead_, James?"

"Umm...I think so. And they said you're in hiding," responded James.

"Why were they so angry at Wormtail? I mean, sure, he's really annoying at times, but I'm not sure if even the Slytherins hate him _that_ much!" whispered Remus.

"Well, actually, now that I think of it, the Slytherins probably hate him least of all the Gryffindors."

"Sometimes, I really wonder _how_ he got into Gryffindor in the first place. Did the Sorting Hat make a mistake? I think he was made for a different house."

"I dunno, but we'll ask later. Let's go into the Great Hall. I want to see what's going on."

The three left for the Great Hall, being too occupied in thought to notice the shadow that was a step ahead of them.

So...whaddya think of that one? Should I keep going? Do I need to think of better cliffies? Well, actually, I already know I do. But I'll let you ponder on who the Shadow was, okie dokie? Yeppers! Muahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Hyperness!!!!) Also, I do hope this chapter's long enough for your likings.


	4. Hubert

Hi! Sorry it's been so long! I wasn't sure how to write this chapter, but I think I've got a pretty good idea! I hope you think it's good! The beginning's a little misleading, though... Please tell me what you think about it!!! I'd really appreciate it! Just click on that little grey button at the bottom of the screen...

And thanks to all who reviewed! It's you who keep me writing!!!

________________________________________________________________________

Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own Harry Potter or the Harry Potter characters. I don't own my friends, either. And the characters you haven't heard of, I made up. But the plot is all mine! Muahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oops? ::sweatdrops:: Did I just type that?

________________________________________________________________________

The group walked out of the Great Hall and onto the grounds of Hogwarts to their next class: Care of Magical Creatures. They were discussing the incident at lunch.

"What can we do?" whispered Ron to the group.

"We can't tell anyone what we've heard," said Hermione. "We don't want the whole school to freak out. Let's take this one step at a time."

"Where do you think Dumbledore and Fudge left for?"

"I'm not sure...Hermione, do you still have that walkie-talkie following them?" asked Emily.

"Yes, but the range is only four hundred miles. I was going to make it even more, but I didn't have enough time."

"Well, then, we'll know if they're in the country or not!"

"Oh my gosh!!!" gasped Katelyn.

"What?" said everybody else.

"Look!" She pointed at Hagrid's hut. It was the same as ever. But, in front of it...

"Oh my gosh! How did he get that!?!" cried Emily.

"Oh my gosh! It's a...a...Hermione, what is that?" asked Ron.

"It's called a Niklentus. They're really rare. Only a few hundred exist in the world. How did he get it?"

"Is it dangerous?" asked Harry, looking at the huge round mass of flesh that was close to the same size as the castle.

"Only if it doesn't like your attitude."

"Good thing we don't have classes with Slytherin this year!"

"Nope; only in Potions and DADA," said Harry. "What fun!" (A/N: Please note the sarcasm in Harry's voice!)

They kept walking, wondering what exactly the Niklentus liked in an attitude. They decided to just be themselves.

As they came closer to the creature, Hagrid came towards them. " 'ello! So! What'ya think of th' Niklentus? Neat ain't it?"

"Hagrid, where did you find it? How did it get here? How long have you had it? How old is it? Have you tamed it? Can you..."

"Whoa, Hermione. I got it in Albania durin' my travels. I've had it fer awhile, but I've decided to show it jes' to yer class. It's abou' twenty years old. It's as tame as a baby!"

"A baby what?" murmured Harry to Emily. She just shrugged her shoulders.

"Now, is everybody here yet?"

"Not yet, Hagrid. Umm...Hagrid...does it have a name?"

"Why, 'course it does! It's name's Hubert!"

"Hubert?"

"Yep. Named him myself. Cute, isn't he?"

"Oh, er, yes, Hagrid, simply adorable!" said Hermione.

"It's even more adorable than Fluffy!" muttered Katelyn to Ron and Emily.

"I must agree," said both of them.

"Well, looks like everyone's here. Everyone, this here animal's called a Niklentus. 'is name's Hubert. He's only angry if yeh've got a bad attitude. All yeh have to do is be 'bout twenty feet from him and yell 'Hubert!' He'll look down at yeh and study you. Don' make any sudden moves. If he likes yeh, he'll touch yeh with his finger. If not, he'll touch yeh with his tail. Be careful 'roud him, okay? Any volunteers to greet 'im first?" Everyone looked at everyone else. They were frightened to death; well, except Ron, Hermione, Katelyn, Harry, and Emily. They were just plain scared.

Hagrid looked over toward them pleadingly.

"Why does he always look towards me when this happens!?" cried Harry.

"Because you're always the first to do these things," said Emily.

"Great. I get to do it now, too, don't I?"

"Yep."

"What fun!" He walked up to Hagrid. "I'll..."

"Let Emily do it first," cried Katelyn. "See? She's volunteered!" And she had. She was already about twenty feet from Hubert's feet, trying to suppress the scream that rose threateningly high in her throat. Her wand was in her pocket, just in case she might need it (in an emergency). She shouted at the top of her lungs to Hubert.

"HUBERT!!!!!!!!!!!" The large animal looked down at her with tiny, beady eyes. It studied her for a long time. She was starting to sweat a cold sweat; and so was Hagrid. But finally, the animal made its response. It touched her with his finger very lightly. Everybody cheered loudly. Hagrid and Emily let out very long breaths they didn't know they had been holding.

"What do I do now, Hagrid?" asked Emily.

"All yeh have to do is stand there. He might pick you up. Don' be afraid. he can sense your feelings an' emotions."

__

Great, thought Emily. _He might pick me up and drop me. I think I'd better make sure I put that shield on my wand properly..._ She took her wand out of her pocket. Big mistake.

Hubert started to walk up to her (He took a "small" step). He took the wand from her hands and threw it...somewhere...

"I'll get it!" called out Katelyn. "Accio Emily's wand!" The wand came back after about ten minutes.

Meanwhile, the animal named Hubert grabbed Emily in his hands. When she was all the way up (He had raised his hand that held Emily to his face), she transformed into a bee.

Everybody was wondering what was going on...except Katelyn and Harry. They had secretly conjured binoculars. They looked towards where Emily used to be. They spotted the tiniest dot in the sky, next to Hubert. (A/N: That would be Emily as a bee.)

Hubert was getting very confused. He had no idea that the person he had picked up decided to change into a tiny bee. He first started to look around him, then turned around just in case she had slipped out of his hand and had fallen behind him. Neville and Seamus Finnegan were almost crushed underfoot.

The tiny bee came down to Katelyn and Harry's sides, flitting to and fro. She then flitted off into the Forbidden Forest. Moments later, Emily emerged from the forest, feigning puzzlement as everyone gaped at her.

"Yer alive!" cried Hagrid, his face streaming with tears. "Oh, Em, don' scare me like that! Ya coulda' been killed! Never pull out yer wand in the comp'ny of a Niklentus. Very dangerous."

"I've noticed," commented Emily. "Thanks for telling me." She asked Katelyn, "Did you summon my wand?"

"Yes; how did you know?"

"I saw you point your wand in the direction my want was tossed."

"Ah; I see. It's not here yet; he must have tossed it really far."

As the two had this nice little chat, Hubert was walking off, Hagrid was yelling at the top of his lungs, Gryffindor and Ravenclaws were running everywhere, and Dumbledore was just coming down.

Purple sparks were sent into the sky, right up at Hubert's face. The Niklentus was subdued, for now. People stopped running like chickens with their heads chopped off. Dumbledore cleared his throat and spoke. "Please, everyone, calm down. Emily is perfectly fine. She's right here. I'm going to go up and talk to, ahem, Hubert, right now." He levitated himself up to Hubert. They had a "talk," then, suddenly, Hubert was two feet tall. "Be careful; he's still stronger than Hagrid!" The few students that were walking up to it stopped in their tracks and retreated quickly.

"I think that's enough for today, Hagrid. You can dismiss class now and let these students rest now."

"All righ', class. We'll stop righ' now. I'll see yeh next class!"

As the students walked (or ran, depending on how badly their nerves were shaken) back to the castle, Emily commented, "Well, that was...interesting."

"Emily, you could have been killed! How can you say that was just interesting!?" cried Hermione.

"Great job, Em!" said Talons. "Now you just need to be a bit more discreet about changing from..."

"I think that you did really well," chimed in Harry.

"Of course you would; you're her boyfriend," said Ron, making Harry blush.

They kept walking towards the school, deep in conversation. Emily was talking to Katelyn about how to change more discreetly, while Ron and Hermione were making fun of Harry and his crush on Daisy. Then they stopped dead in their tracks.

There, in front of them, were Dementors.

________________________________________________________________________

So, is that a good cliffie? Bad cliffie? Whaddya think? I'd really like some feedback! And if you don't remember, it's Kasey aka Stripe, Erin aka Katt, Emily aka Daisy, and Katelyn aka Talons. 

Please review! I'll even take flames. I'll use them for my toast in the morning. Yummy!


	5. Potions Class

Hi! I'm here with the next chapter!!! I hope you'll like this chapter! If anyone hasn't noticed yet, I'm writing this by story line: The first chapter is a combination, the second chapter is one plot, the third chapter is the other plot, the fourth chapter is the one plot, the fifth chapter is the other plot...I think you get it. Right?

And thanks to all the people who have reviewed my stories!!! I'm dedicating this chapter to:

Authoress, Falan, Sara, and Potterprincess. They are the ones that have kept me writing this story!!! Thanks ever so much!!! And Sara, I'm not sure how to change my style of writing a bit, so it is either you can handle the way I write now or stop reading or tell me another way to write! Thanks everyone! Remember to R&R!!!

________________________________________________________________________

Disclaimer: yeah, yeah, yeah, I don't own Harry Potter...etc, etc, etc. Just look at the other chapters...you'll get it.

________________________________________________________________________

When the three got into the Great Hall, they saw Wormtail, waiting for them at the Gryffindor table. Kasey, Erin, and Dumbledore were at the teachers' table. Dumbledore stood up and announced, "Attention! I have a special announcement to make! We have two new exchange students from America. They are Kasey MacKenna and Erin Levian. They will be joining the fifth years. Professor McGonagall..."

Professor McGonagall came out with the Sorting Hat. It was placed on Kasey's head and shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" after a few seconds. It just had to touch Erin's head for it to shout "GRYFFINDOR!"

The two girls walked to the Gryffindor table amidst much applause from the different tables (except Slytherins, of course). They sat next to the Marauders who eyed them cautiously. Lily started to talk to them.

"Hi, nice to meet you. My name's Lily, and these are Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter. They're known as the Marauders."

"Nice to meet you," said Kasey. "So, what class is next?"

"We have double Potions with Slytherins after lunch today."

"What a way to lose your lunch!" exclaimed Erin.

"How did you know that Slytherins are evil?" asked Sirius suspiciously.

"Well, just look at them! They shout evil! Anyway, we learned all about your school while we were in the US," said Kasey.

"Really? Well, then, who is the current Potions master?"

"Professor Gerard Ignatius Strundun, who was also a Slytherin prefect. He is currently fifty-eight years old and dyes his hair." _Thank goodness I stayed awake in History that day!_ she thought to herself quietly.

"How do you know he's that old?"

"Newspaper articles are very informative. Hey, we'd better finish soon or we'll be late!" Erin had decided it was time to change the conversation.

They bolted down the rest of their meals and headed for the dungeons. When they got there, everyone else was already seated at their desks. Kasey and Erin sat next to each other. Sirius and Remus paired up together and Lily and James sat together. (A/N: A little early, don't you think?) That left Peter to himself.

The class was called to attention by a very large man (meaning both tall and pudgy). His jet black hair, which is dyed, was cropped short, like a sergeant. His pale skin and watery blue eyes told of many days inside. The gross thing was, he was even greasier than Snape (whose hair was greasy even at a young age).

"It looks to me as if e have two new students. Hmm...

"Kasey!" he shouted. "Have you ever done an Emotion potion?"

"Yes, sir," she responded, about to burst out laughing. They had done those in their third year!

"Erin, have you ever mixed a Splitting potion?"

"Why, of course, Professor! I think I remember doing those in our first year! Didn't we, Kasey?" The Gryffindors started to chuckle. The Professor just started to turn red.

"And the Scythian potion?"

"Second year."

"Prompel Jelly elixir?"

"Second year."

"The potion of Sir Carthlatus?"

"Third year."

"Well, then. What potion did you do last?"

"We did both the Love potion and the Siamese potion last class."

"Both of them?" he asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Yep."

Strundun was in shock. Potions curriculum said that these two potions just mentioned weren't taught until seventh year, if even. It was time to advance the curriculum.

Also, the Slytherins were stunned. But soon, they had horrible smirks on their faces. Kasey and Erin were wondering what they were up to when Professor Strundun interrupted their thoughts.

"Well, then, since both of you know so much about potions, why don't you go and help Peter over there." He was indicating Erin. She was about to protest when she caught Kasey's eye and nodded.

"And, Kasey, go help Severus Snape. He's the one..."

"I know," she muttered to Strundun. She turned to Erin and whispered, "Which is worse; Snape or Pettigrew?"

"Too hard to tell."

"Katt, don't kill Pettigrew. Whatever you do..."

"Can I break his arm?"

"No."

"Can I cast a spell on him?"

"Erin..."

"But..."

"You know we can't! There can be no altering the past. Do you know what could happen to the future?! You really need to learn how to use that brain in your head."

"But, if we did change everything, Harry would have his mum and dad, and..."

"And then what would happen?"

"Well..."

"Exactly."

"Miss MacKenna and Miss Levian!" It was Strundun. Who else? "Erin! Move, now." Deciding they didn't want to lose points for their house the first day they came, they did as they were told. Very reluctantly, of course, but they did. Well...sort of.

When Erin took a seat next to Pettigrew, she didn't even pretend to know he existed. When Kasey, sat next to Snap, she looked at him. Big mistake.

__

Ughh! And I thought he was greasy as a Professor! thought Kasey._ Does he ever shower?!_

"Just don't get near me," muttered Snape.

"Wouldn't dream of it," she replied.

"Now, to make the Polyjuice potion...name one ingredient you need to make the Polyjuice potion, if you please, Miss MacKenna."

"An item of the person you want to turn into, ideally a hair or fingernail." She smiled widely while he glared at her. He continued his explanation.

"You will be taking the item of the person next to you." Kasey and Snape moved in different directions. Erin moved away when Pettigrew got closer.

Strundun's lecturing done, it was time to make the potion.

"Take a hair out of your head," ordered Kasey to Severus.

"Well why don't you?"

"Eww! No way! I'd _never_ touch your hair! I'd have to sterilize my hand for, like life!"

"Well, I'm not doing it."

"Why?" asked Kasey. "Something live in it?"

"No!"

"Something still dead in it?"

"NO!"

"Then why?"

"I don't want it messed up! It took me five minutes to do it!"

"So?"

"It took me five minutes!!!"

"And your point is..."

"That's a really long time!"

"And they say women are vain!"

"But it did!"

"I thought you just stuck your head in a big can of Crisco."

"No; I stuck it in..." He put his hands over his mouth.

"In what?"

"Nothing."

"Look, the potion won't work without it...in fact, it won't do anything. We'll have to go to another room to drink it because your clothes stay the same size but your body doesn't...we can pretend we took it!"

"Maybe you're not so bad..." he mused. "...for being in Gryffindor," he added quickly. "Agreed."

"Coming from you, I'll take that as a compliment."

Meanwhile, Erin and Peter were having some problems...

"Peter, just put the hair in the glass! We're almost done!"

"Just let me take out your hair..."

"No! I'll do it myself!"

"But..."

"Stay away from me, Pettigrew!" She nearly growled i anger. He decided it was time to back off.

"Fine." He dropped his own hair into the potion. It slowly bubbled and began to turn a snotty yellow as he passed it to Erin. She dropped her own hair into her glass. It immediately turned into a rich brown, almost like hot cocoa.

"Snape?"

"What?!"

"What _do_ you put in your hair?"

"You figure it out!"

"Tell me!"

"Nope!"

"Aww...c'mon! I'll sneak my hair in that cup of yours..."

"I'd notice."

"I wouldn't bet on that!"

"Is that a threat?!"

"Mmm...maybe..."

"You wouldn't..."

"Mmhmm..."

"You would?"

"Mmhmm. Easier than anything in the world."

"Okay. I'll tell you, but not here. During dinner, meet me in the Trophy room."

"Only for a minute." They silently agreed to the pact when Strundun told them it was time to test the potion.

"Everyone, don't touch anyone else." He said a few words, then suddenly everyone was separated from each other by alls. "Now, drink your potions. If there is a problem with clothing, please tell me." You cold hear everyone drinking their potions.

While Professor Strundun inspected each room, Erin and Pettigrew were talking through the walls.

"Erin?"

"What?!"

"Can I sit with you at lunch?"

"No!!!"

"Why not?"

"I promised Kasey and...um...someone else that I'd sit between them."

"Aww...but..."

"Shut up, Pettigrew!"

"Yes, d shut up, Pettigrew!" snarled Strundun. "There is no flirting in my class."

"Don't flirt at all," said Erin (who now looked like Pettigrew).

"I wasn't flirting!" said Peter/Erin.

While this conversation was going on, Kasey and Snape switched places. When Professor Strundun went into Kasey's room (which actually held Snape), he saw that everything was in order. but, when he got into Snape's room...

"Oh my," was all that he could say. All around his was a bunch of strings. They covered the whole room. They looked like they were coming out of Kasey's fingers.

He came back to his senses. "WHAT HAPPENED!?!?!?!"

"Snape made the potion and it backfired."

"Aren't you Snape?"

"I can't remember anymore! I'm having an identity crisis over here!!!"

"One moment." He got out his wand. "Tendidum Surrentilus!" Suddenly, everyone in the room was back to normal...well, except for Snape and Kasey, who had never changed in the first place. Now, Snape was streaming threads.

"I'm still spurting string, Professor!"

"One moment!" He quickly concocted a potion, they gave it to Snape. By this time, there was string up to his knees. "There. Drink this." Suddenly, Snape stopped spurting string.

"Couldn't you have helped him?!" cried Strundun to Kasey. "You were supposed to help him! He's bad enough at potions as it is! Five points from Gryffindor!"

"Professor," said Snape, "it was my fault. I don't think she should get points off..."

"Well, then, don't think. Class dismissed. You wouldn't want to be late for your next class."

All of the other Slytherins glared at Snape. He's done nuts! Him defending a Gryffindor?!

"I told all of you that he was weak!" said Lucius. "It's the women. Always the women. But a Gryffindor girl?! Gross! Just goes to show you he's not the leader material!"

"At least I have the maturity level higher than a toddler. Anyway, I don't avoid drool every time I look at the opposite sex."

Lucius blushed furiously. "No, I don't!

"I have a few photographs that would argue otherwise!" Lucius just blushed even more. He decided not to say any more.

While everyone was getting out of class, the Marauders talked with Kasey and Erin, Peter mainly drooling over Erin.

"Why do you think Snape actually did that for you?" asked Sirius. "It just doesn't make any sense! Did that potion make him act like you a bit?"

"No; then you would actually have some brain power, Sirius," responded James.

"Yeah, then you would be even girlier than you are now!"

"Hey!" cried Lily.

"Sorry, Lily," said Remus. "He just hasn't gotten out of the toddler years yet."

"What reassurance," commented Dumbledore behind them. "If you don't mind, I need to talk to Erin and Kasey for a moment." They all shrugged their shoulders. The two followed Dumbledore to his office. They didn't notice the shadow following them..." 

______________________________________________________________________________

Okay, so the cliffie's a bit week. Too bad! And, I'm not telling you who the shadow is for a very long time! Muahahahahahahaha!!!!! I'm feeling evil!!! And thanks to everyone who's read this story!!! I feel so loved! And hope you guys all like the story!!! Please remember to Read and Review! All flames will be used to toast...something or other...how about...hmm...hot dogs? Yeah, hot dogs! All flames will be used to make hot dogs! If I get enough, I might be able to go into the business or something!


	6. Battle

OMG!!!! I've finally gotten on the computer long enough to type up chapter 6!!!!! It's a miracle!!! I hope everyone that's been reading this fic will like this chapter. It may be one of my shortest, but I think you'll like it. Anyway, I'm not sure how to go into detail on this one, but I'll sure try!!! Oh yeah! And I'm thinking of making a prequel to this after I get this story done (if I ever do!) LOL!!!! 

My thanks goes out to:

Will--I'll really try to put more detail into the story, but I'm having a struggle with it. I'll figure it out as soon as possible. Trust me!!! I might take a writing course this summer; maybe I'll get some help with detail there!

chochang913--That is one of the greatest reviews I've gotten! Thanks so much for the encouraging review! Now I know I'm not just doing this in vain! Thanks for the support!!!

katt--Hey, are you gonna get your own page on FFN or d'you wanna use mine? Three people might be too many but we could try...I think you should get your own, though.

snowwolf--What would I do without your help and support? Probably stop writing many of my own fics. I really am grateful for your support and hope that you know just how much you've helped me. This chapter is dedicated to you!!!!

________________________________________________________________________

Disclaimer: Yeah, we all know. I don't own the Harry Potter characters and the people you don't know I've either made up or are real people. In the real people's case, I have their permission to use them in this entire story.

________________________________________________________________________

"Can't they leave us alone?" whined Ron as he saw the Dementors.

"I just hope it's Draco in disguise again," muttered Harry.

"Enough chit-chat!" said Hermione. "Down to business!"

They all shouted "Expecto Patronum!" very loudly. Out shot the buck from Harry's wand, shimmering in the daylight. Next to the buck was a shining butterfly, which was from Emily's wand. The butterfly was next to a pair of shining eagles from Katelyn's wand, then Hermione shot out a cat that strangely looked like a very large and scary Crookshanks. Last, but not least, was Ron's knight. (A/N: You remember, the chess scene in book one? I knew you did!)

Each patronus scared off three Dementors each. That left ten Dementors for all of them to drive off. Each patronus charged with the others at the remaining Dementors but, for some reason or other, all that happened was that each patronus went through the Dementors and disappeared.

"Why didn't that work?" asked Emily to no one in particular.

  
"I'm not sure," said Katelyn, "but I'm not feeling the iciness that I feel when Dementors are nearby."

"Yeah; these aren't Dementors!" cried Ron.

"Very good, Weasel, you just made a very important discovery." One of the Dementors walked towards them and slid the hood on his robes off of his head to show his face. The five gasped at what they saw. "We aren't Dementors at all. But we can be just as bad." It was Lucius Malfoy.

"This never would have happened if Dumbledore were here," whispered Katelyn to Hermione.

Malfoy must have overheard Katelyn talk. "Of course Dumbledore isn't here. You don't think Fudge is still on your side, do you?" A few gasps were audible. Malfoy laughed harshly. "Of course! He is a much better actor than anyone had anticipated.

"Well, I hope you're ready for your deaths now. I suggest, Potter, that you give your love one last kiss." Harry blushed slightly. The rest of the red was from anger.

"I wouldn't be so sure of yourself, Malfoy," cried Harry. He motioned to everyone. They all pointed their wands at the Death Eaters and shouted at the same time "Expelliarmus!" The spell bolted towards the Death Eaters, but reflected off of them!

"Ha! Do you really think we came unprepared? You can't attack us. It's reflected off of us, no matter if you try your puny spells from anywhere around us." Lucius's wry smile was too evil to look at.

"Well, then, let's try from above!" muttered Emily to Katelyn. The made quick images of themselves right in front of their real bodies and changed into a bee and a hawk. Their images went through the motions below as they flew above. They tried some spells from above. They didn't work, but they were able to see a weak spot in the shield around the Death Eaters.

They flew back behind their images and became Emily and Katelyn again. Their images vanished.

"Harry, there's a weak spot above," whispered Emily. "We need to keep at it; keep things active down here."

"Okay." He grinned at her. "Go on; I have a few ideas..."

"See you later!" Katelyn's and Emily's images were back in place and they changed into a bee and a hawk again. They circled the Death Eaters from above and both shouted "Erosium!" at the same time, pointing at the same spot. The shield flickered.

"Again!" whispered Emily harshly. "Erosium!" They shouted again. It flickered even more this time.

On the ground, Harry and Ron were very preoccupied with some matters.

"Ron," said Harry, "since I might not live through this, I wanna say just this..."

"What the bloody $#*& is it?!" shouted Ron, very annoyed.

"I stole your girlfriend." Ron turned immediately to Harry, looking him in the eye.

"WHAT!!!???!?!?!" cried Ron so loudly the whole school might have heard.

"I stole your girlfriend," said Harry, coolly. He was now facing Ron; he winked at Ron, and Ron winked back. Luckily for them, the Death Eaters didn't see. Unluckily for them, Hermione didn't see, either.

"How dare you!!!" cried Ron, a bit too dramatically, but nobody really noticed. Everyone was too shocked to really pay attention.

"What? I already saw you in the broom closet with Emily the last time they were here..."

"I was never in the broom closet with Emily!"

"You must have; I've seen you!"

"No way!"

"Yes, I have."

"No, you haven't!"

"Yes, I have!"

"No, I haven't!"

"Yes, I have!"

"No, you haven't!" 

"Then I mustn't have seen you snogging Hermione, either?" This grew snickers from the Death Eaters and a major gasp from Hermione.

"Harry, I can't believe you! I have never snogged anyone!!! And you were the one snogging Hermione!" This time, Hermione fainted.

"I never would snog Hermione!!!"

"You did; I saw you!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes, I did!"  


"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes, I did!"  


"No, you didn't!!!" Harry took the first shot. Ron slid out of the way. They dueled each other, the Death Eaters hoping they'd kill each other off. Hermione was just waking up from her faint.

During the duel, Daisy and Talons finally broke through the shield. They immediately shot spells and charms at the Death Eaters. Harry and Ron immediately stopped dueling to shoot at the Death Eaters too.

Five Death Eaters were unconscious after the first round. Five more to go.

Daisy and Talons flew behind their images and transformed back into Emily and Katelyn. Their images immediately disappeared. The five Death Eaters still standing faced off the five students. Dralian Crabbe (Crabbe's father) faced off Ron and Fritium Goyle (Goyle's father) faced off Hermione. Two different Death Eaters, Garson Trevelyan and Ignatius Sardrin, faced off Katelyn and Emily. (A/N: Trevelyan and Sardrin are personal enemies of Katelyn and Erin...part of the prequel.) Lucius Malfoy faced off Harry. Of course.

They stood in a line, facing their opponents. Each one was silent until Harry and Lucius shouted at the same time, "NOW!!!!"

The curses when flying. Ron his target right in the stomach, knocking him down immediately. Hermione hit her target squarely on the head, rendering him unconscious. Katelyn's shot hit Trevelyan's wand arm, making it useless (as it had fallen off). Emily's spell went flying towards her target, but was blocked. Sardrin shot, but missed Emily by an inch. Her next shot hit its target; Sardrin was in a full-body bind quicker than you can say OMG.

Harry and Malfoy were the only ones still battling. They were fighting hard, both of them shielding or side-stepping each other's spells.

"Harry!" yelled Emily, her wand in hand. She was about to go help Harry when Katelyn restrained her.

"Emily, he has to do this himself," Katelyn said. "If he needs us, he will ask for help." She looked into Emily's eyes. Emily nodded hear head, even though it was reluctantly.

The battle continued. The curses were still flying. Finally, Harry pinned his opponent down to the ground. They were both panting for breath. 

"Give up yet?" asked Harry once he got his breath back.

"Never...in...your...lifetime..." He threw Harry's spell off of him and sprang up from the ground. They were back to where they had started.

"Ready, Potter?"

"When you are." 

They began the battle again.

________________________________________________________________________

I decided to make the battle scene two chapters because I just decided to be mean. Muahahahahaha!!! That means you have to wait until chapter 8 to know what happens next. I'm evil, I know!!!

Hey, anybody that wants to can review down there! Remember, anything that resembles a flame will be used as a fire for my hot dogs!!!


	7. He Knows

Hey!!! It's me again!!! Yeah, I know, I haven't updated since like, what, forever? But since Fanfiction has been having a few problems with its system (nudge, nudge, wink, wink, hint hint) I haven't known when I could or not. Well, here's the next chapter. I'm just typing it on the spur of the moment, so don't mind me!!! It might be a bit messy, but I'm sorry if someone stole my notebook with two never-before-typed chapters for this story in it!!! Grr... Oh well!!! I suppose I'll have to wing it!!!

Oh, yes!!! I need some people's opinion of what I should do about the whole Malfoy vs. Potter thing. Who should win? Or should it be a draw? Should one get deathly ill and not make it? Or should they come unwounded? I need some opinions please!!! And Please Please Please!!! Read and Review (that is, if the review button is working!).

________________________________________________________________________

This chapter is dedicated to all of you that have read this story and have not been able to review and to those of you who actually had a chance to review, such as:

Will

chochang913

Thanks so much for your support!!! I'm mainly writing this for you because I know you've read it and are faithful to it!!!

________________________________________________________________________

Disclaimer: Read all the other ones, for goodness' sake!

________________________________________________________________________

They followed Dumbledore to his office, pretending they didn't know where it was. (They had been there many times in the future.) They finally got to his office and waited for him to say some sort of sweet. Instead, he surprised them with "Dungbombs."

Inside his room, they looked around. It wasn't much different than the future. Or, their used-to-be-present. There were still wall-to-wall bookshelves and they were still crammed with books, odds and ends, and knick-knacks of all shapes and sizes. The only difference was that his desk was less orderly and Fawkes seemed to like sitting on his desk more than his perch.

Dumbledore motioned for them to sit down in the two chairs in front of his desk. He stood before them as they sat, wondering what exactly he was going to say to them.

"Kasey, Erin," he said, sternly (or, at least, trying to), "I have a question for you."

"Yes, professor?" they said innocently.

"How did you learn to do such a strong Memory charm?"

"Professor, what are you talking about?" asked Erin, feigning surprise and shock (and not doing it very well, if you ask me). "We haven't done a Memory charm for at least a year!"

"Stop fooling around, Erin. He knows." Kasey turned around to Dumbledore. "You know, don't you?"

"Yes; I've made myself, I suppose you could say, 'immune' to them. They've been shot at me so many times they don't affect me much anymore."

"And?" asked Kasey.

"And...I take a very strong protective potion every other month to ward of Memory charms. Very effective, too. I take it tomorrow, for a fact. But your charm was very strong. I was disillusioned for a while there. Very good. Remind me to give you five points, won't you?"

"Of course!" said Erin.

"Good. Now, I know about your time-traveling, but there seems to be something more...don't I remember a cat and a tiger?" he asked innocently.

"Yes, Professor, you do."

"If you could show me, please." This was not a question, but a command.

"Yes, Professor." They both changed into their forms. Kasey was once again a baby Siberian tiger, while Erin was Katt again. They then changed back, their eyes meeting Dumbledore's twinkling ones.

"Very impressive," he said. "Is there anything else you need to tell me?"

"Well, we can change into any animal we want, really," said Kasey, "but not permanently. Only the forms you just saw were permanent ones."

"Thank you," said Dumbledore. "Now, I'd advise you not to tell anyone of your abilities. But I doubt you planned to any time soon. Be careful of what you say and do; we don't want you changing the future too much! And don't tell me what's happening in the future!!! I don't need those worries to handle; I have enough on my own, thank you."

"But can we still change?" asked Erin.

"As long as you make sure nobody sees you change," he responded.

"Thank you!" they said.

"Quite welcome. Now, back to your class; You've already missed most of Herbology. You don't want to be late for Transfiguration, now would you?" He followed them out of the room. They had a couple of minutes to spare, so they decided to go and see if there were any Slytherins in the hallways. They changed into their animagi forms first, of course.

**********

"Do you think they're in lots of trouble?" asked James in Herbology. 

"I don't think so; Dumbledore seems to like them too much," said Remus.

"How do you know?" asked Sirius.

"I just know. Simple as that."

"You're hiding something, Moony; you can't hide anything from us!"

"Don't bet your life on that one!"

"Would you guys act your age for just one moment?!" said Lily, exasperated.

"Well, Lily, we can't help being who we are!" exclaimed James. "You wouldn't want me any other way than the way I am, would you?"

"Well, James, now that you mention it..."

"Just don't respond!!! Forget I said anything!"

"But where do you think they are? And why did Strundun follow them when they left with Dumbledore?" wondered Remus.

"Strundun followed them? And when did you see that, Moony?" asked Sirius, his curiosity piqued.

"I saw him follow them. But at a distance. As if he didn't want to be seen."

"Well, who would want to look at him, anyway?"

"But why?"

"Hey, don't ask me!" said James. "Hey, isn't Pettigrew done with the toilet yet?"

"Did you say something about me?" asked Pettigrew as he ran in.

"Never mind, Wormtail. Don't worry about it."

"Okay!"

**********

__

Yes! Some unsuspecting Slytherins! said Katt to Stripe as they looked down a corridor.

__

Okay. Now, you go for the back and I'll go for the front. Okay?

Sounds good to me!!! Let's go! Katt apparated to the back of the Slytherin group while Stripe leapt out of her hiding spot and started to snarl at them. They stared in awe and horror. It was as if someone had put a full-body bind on them! Then, one of them began to ran. Soon, all of them followed suit. But they were met by a snarling cat with its fur up and fangs bared. They were trapped between two angry felines. They were scared out of their wits. They were too scared to remember their wands in their pockets, too.

This would have gone on for some time if Hagrid hadn't shown up.

"What's goin' on here...Hey!!! A tiger!!! Haven't seen one of these things fer a while! Here, kitty!!! Nice tiger!"

__

Oh, no! It's Hagrid! Katt, run!!! Run for your life!!!

Why?

Don't you remember what happened when Hagrid found me and took me into his hut...

Oh! Yeah; RUN!!!

So, they both ran. And fast. Stripe leapt past the Slytherins and began to run furiously towards a room, any room! They kept running, but Hagrid was starting to catch up to them.

__

Faster, Katt!!! You've gotta go faster! He's gonna catch up to us!

Why couldn't Daisy and Talons have come? whined Katt. _They're the ones that fly!!! Talons could have picked us up and out of here quick!_

Well, she isn't here, so stop whining and find somewhere hide! And fast!

Katt did find somewhere to hide: behind Professor McGonagall. Or, at least, it looked like a younger version of Professor McGonagall.

"Professor McGonagall, have yeh seen two cats aroun' here? I've been lookin' for them fer a bit an' I can't find them."

The Professor glanced down at the two cats hiding underneath her hem, both with the sad puppy (or should I say kitty?) eyes on their faces.

"I'm sorry, Hagrid, but I have not seen them. Maybe they went that way?" She pointed into the other direction.

"Thanks a lot, Professor!" He bounded off that way.

Once he was around the corner, the two cats left their hiding spot and started to rub against the Professor's legs, in a way of thanks.

"That's perfectly all right. Now, why don't you come into class? I'm having fifth year Gryffindors in class. I can promise you an interesting class, if nothing else. And, of course, a getaway from Hagrid." They walked into her open doorway as a message of consent.

The room was spotless, just as always. They settled themselves under her desk, which was a wonderful vantage point for seeing everything.

Soon, the students filed into the classroom. They sat down at their desks. The Marauders and Lily were the last to enter, still looking over their shoulder to see if their two new comrades were anywhere near. They took their seats and classes began.

"Now, today, you will be changing keys into ducks. Points will be taken off if your duck is still as small as the key, if it still has they key design on its backside, if it is still the same colour of your key, or any other irregularity I can find. I will give you your key. Once you have your key, you may begin." She walked around the room, giving everyone a key. When she was done, James, Sirius, Remus, and Lily had already transfigured their keys into perfect mallard ducks (Lily's was a female, of course). Everyone else was still having troubles. Especially Peter.

__

Hey, Stripe, wanna come out now?

Sounds like a good idea! Now, which side of the room do you want?

I'll take the left; you take the right!

Gotcha!!! See you in a few minutes!

They leapt out of their hiding spaces underneath the desk and leapt up onto the students' desks, lightly leaping from one to another. Many were very afraid of them and ran out of their seats. Three of the Marauders, though, just stayed in their seats, looking strangely at the felines as if they were apparitions.

"Told you they were Dumbledore's favorites!" whispered Remus to the other two.

"Shut up!" shouted James and Sirius.

The cats then bolted towards McGonagall, who was staring furiously at them, and began to rub against her legs again. She melted. She even smiled down at them!

"Class, class, settle down!" she said sternly. Everyone instantly became quiet. "Now, these are just two cats. Kittens, actually. Calm down. They were just having some fun! Now, back to your seats." Slowly and silently, the students went back to their seats and just kind of sat there, still soaking in what had just happened.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" asked McGonagall. "An invitation?" They immediately began on their keys again. The four others being done, the cats slowly and leisurely padded over to them. They stared at each one curiously, then, sauntered back towards McGonagall, who had totally forgiven them by then.

"Man, I wish I were them! In Dumbledore _and_ McGonagall's good graces!" whispered Sirius.

"Why did they look at me like that?" murmured James, half to himself. "It was as if they were pitying me, as if there was sorrow in their eyes. But what am I thinking." _But remember in the hallway..._he heard in his head. _Remember what they said..._

________________________________________________________________________

Hoped you liked it!!! Please Read 'n' Review!!! Thanks so much for taking the time to read this!!! And don't worry; all flames will be used for...hmm...what now can I use them for...? I know!!! I'll cook some hamburgers and grilled chicken!!! That's it!!! And please, if you are going to flame, at least explain why you are flaming me! Thanks in advance!!!


End file.
